


A New Year Filled With Heartbreak and Regret

by bitchslappedmyself



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Valentine's Day, bc it's valentine's day and i made angst, but im not, i should feel sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchslappedmyself/pseuds/bitchslappedmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A and B have their new year's kiss together aaand then you decide ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year Filled With Heartbreak and Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: my beta looked it over and fixed the last few things, so here it is updated! 
> 
> Also I didn't have this before, but this is a V-day gift for akatsuki-no-freckledjesus on tumblr

Tooru looks at his watch while running down the streets, trying to get home before the clock hits 12. He pauses in front of the apartment door to check his reflection in his phone’s camera, making sure it didn’t look like he just ran about two miles to get home in time to celebrate the new year with his fiancé.

“Hajime, I’m home.” Tooru kicks the door shut while humming as he takes off his jacket and hangs it on the rack. He could already smell Hajime’s cooking, the aromas wafting from the kitchen, comforting Tooru. He loved coming home to his fiancé, and knowing that their wedding was only two months away now gave him a happier feeling.

“Welcome home.” Tooru walks up behind Hajime and wraps his arms around his fiancé’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, looking at what he’s cooking.

“We’re having _agedashi_ tofu again?” Tooru whines and pouts.

“I made milk bread, but if you don’t want any I’ll just throw it out.”

Tooru presses appreciative kisses all over Hajime’s back, and his head gets whacked with a spatula. He pouts and starts pinching at his fiancé’s side until Hajime turns around and gives him a kiss. Tooru lips melted into a grin and drops his hands to rest on Hajime’s waist. His fingers slip under the old t-shirt and Tooru’s smile widens as Hajime shivers under his touch.

“Do you want to turn off the stove and have some fun before the new year begins?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Hajime breaths, and presses his lips harder against Tooru’s. His fingers pinch Hajime’s sides, laughing as he turns off the stove and attempts to slide his hands underneath his fiancé’s shirt once more. Hajime shoves him backwards and jumps on Tooru in surprise, wrapping his legs around his fiancé’s waist and around his neck. The action nearly causes them to fall to the floor, but luckily Tooru manages to stay steady and catches Hajime.

"That was mean,” he mutters, pretending to glare at Hajime.

Hajime rolls his eyes and pulls Tooru’s glasses off his nose, setting them on the kitchen counter. “I thought you liked it when I surprised you.”

“Mm-hm.” Tooru presses their mouths together and squeezes Hajime’s thighs, laughing when his fiancé jolts from the action. He gets whacked on the head for it, but it was worth it to see him blush.

Somehow they manage to enter the bedroom.Tooru sits at the edge of the bed, Hajime in his lap, who’s beginning to tug at his shirt with eyes saying, _Take this off or I’ll rip it off you._

Tooru doesn’t need _another_ wrecked shirt so he unbuttons it and allows Hajime’s hand to push the fabric off his body. Hajime pauses and lifts his arms above his head, allowing Tooru to pull the shirt over his head, leaving them both half-naked.

Tooru pauses and runs his hands over Hajime’s chest, admiring the fades scars and letting his fingers trace every bit of his skin. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers.

“I should be saying that about you,” Hajime replies. Tooru smiles and kisses Hajime’s nose, and laughs when his fiancé’s nose crinkles up and pecks his lips. Hajime grabs Tooru’s face and smashes their lips together, sighing and moaning into the kiss and barely giving Tooru any time to breath in between.

“Happy new year,” Tooru whispers, and Hajime laughs. Tooru feels his heart melt once more and thinks, _I am so in love with you._

Someone’s phone buzzes and Tooru pulls away from the kiss confused. “Yours?” Hajime nods absentmindedly and begins kissing Tooru’s neck, biting at the pale flesh and dragging his tongue across slowly, sending shivers down Tooru’s spine.

 “Check it for me?” Hajime whispers against his skin, and Tooru is more than eager to do so.

 Until he opens the text Hajime received.

 Hajime falls off Tooru’s lap and looks up, many emotions across his face, mostly surprise and shock. Tooru doesn’t care. All he cares about are the photos on the cell phone screen he’s holding.

 “Tooru?” Hajime whispers, and rests his hand on Tooru’s knee, only to have it slapped away.

 “What is the meaning of this?” Tooru says, his voice barely audible. Hajime snatches it from Tooru’s hand and looks at the multiple pictures of a faceless women wearing different types of lingerie. A message is attached to the files, reading,

  _Wish we could celebrate the new year together <3_

 Tooru doesn’t look up at all. He simply stares at his hands and waits for Hajime to say something, anything.

 “I told her not to send pictures,” Hajime finally says.

 Tooru’s head snaps up in surprise. “You told her not to send _pictures_?” he whispers. Tooru’s eyes meet Hajime’s, and his bright brown eyes have darkened to appear black. Hajime pales and tries to explain, but Tooru interrupts him. “What did you want her to send? Videos? Voice messages?”

 “I didn’t… I meant…” Hajime stammers, trying to explain himself. Tooru barely listens and grabs Hajime’s left hand and yanks the engagement ring off. He hears Hajime choke up, like he’s about to cry. Tooru simply tosses Hajime his shirt.

 “Get out.”

 Hajime’s eyes widen when he finally tears them away from the phone and shirt that lay in his hands. “What?”

 “I said get out,” Tooru growls. He puts on his own shirt and stalks out of the bedroom, Hajime behind him, struggling to put on his shirt and keep up as they enter the kitchen. Tooru picks up the pan of _agedashi tofu_ and opens the trash bin, dumping the contents in. He grabs the milk bread, still warm and fresh, and tosses those into the trash as well.

 “Tooru, stop and listen to me,” Hajime pleads, tugging at Tooru’s shirt from behind.

 Tooru whips around and looks straight into Hajime’s eyes. “I don’t need to listen to you,” he snaps. Hajime takes a step backward, and Tooru takes a step forward. “You don’t need to explain anything.” He watches Hajime’s expression grow more desperate, watches how he tries to think up some sort of explanation, and fail over and over. Tooru continues, with voice low and words clipped. “You’ve been cheating on me, and now I have to tell all our friends and family that the wedding is cancelled because my _ex_ -fiancé wasn’t loyal.”

 Hajime’s back is pressed against the door and Tooru leans in close, ignoring the fear that is beginning to grow in Hajime’s eyes. “You are going to come back tomorrow, when I am gone at work. You are going to take all of your shit and leave. I never want to hear from you again, understand?” Hajime nods and Tooru gives him the smile he knows Hajime hates.

 Hajime grabs his shoes and jacket and shoves them on, not looking up once to meet Tooru’s eyes. The door opens and Tooru looks up, then directs his eyes to the ground when he sees Hajime looking at him from over his shoulder.

 “Tooru-”

 “I said go!”

 The door closes silently, and once he’s sure Hajime is gone, Tooru falls to the ground and cries.

 He cries, and cries, and cries. He screams and pulls at his hair and it feels like he won’t ever stop. Tooru wants the tears to stop, but they keep flowing. His heart _hurts_ and he doesn’t know if he’s ever going to heal from the betrayal. Every time his tears begin to dry and it feels like maybe he can begin to recover, he finds something that reminds him of Iwaizumi. A photo album from high school, the second button off of Iwaizumi’s high school uniform, pictures of their proposal. All the minor things that he used to love, the things that showed how wonderful their relationship once was, disgusted him.

 The morning light shines light directly into Tooru’s face, and in spite, he throws a pillow at the window. It thumps quietly against the glass before falling to the ground, and that only manages to make his mood worse. He gives the pillow the middle finger while getting out of bed, and for good measure, pulls down his right eyelid and sticks out his tongue.

 Staggering into the kitchen, he goes to the refrigerator and frowns at the emptiness inside. He glances at the trash bin and groans loudly.

 “Fuck Hajime, honestly,” Tooru mutters. He closes the refrigerator door then walks back into his bedroom. His glasses are on the bedside table, next to a framed photograph of when Tooru and Hajime were younger. He picks up the picture and stares at it, trying to fight the surge of emotions that begin to rise up in his throat. He opens the table’s drawer and shoves the picture frame inside, slamming it shut. He grabs his glasses and marches out of the room, nearly poking his eyes out while attempting to put on his glasses. He forces his shoes on, grabs a jacket from the coat rack, then hat, mittens, and a scarf, before throwing open the door to go out and get groceries.

 Outside, the air is cold and bites at Tooru’s face, freezing the tear stains to his cheeks. He growls at the snow on the ground while wrapping the scarf around his neck. He pulls the hat down to cover the majority of his hair and manages to get his hands inside the mittens before they freeze.

 And all around Tooru as he walks down the streets to get to the supermarket, are couples out and about, celebrating the first day of the new year together.

 All he can think about is how Hajime and he should be doing the same.

 Tooru ends up not buying any groceries.

 Instead, he’s back at home, on his couch, blankets wrapped around him. Tissues are all over the floor, and Tooru has even more in his hands. The TV’s on, and the show currently playing is one of Hajime’s favorites. All Tooru can think is,

  _I bet Hajime is watching this right now._

 His glasses break when he throws them at the TV screen.

 Tooru can feel his mood get worse and grabs his phone, opening his contacts and pressing a random one. He picks up the broken lenses and places them on top of the TV while impatiently waiting for whoever he’s calling.

  _Finally,_ the other line picks up, and Tooru interrupts before they can even speak. “Hajime broke my heart yesterday and I really need chocolate and a sappy romantic movie.”

 Then he hangs up and throws the phone over his shoulder.

 Barely half an hour has passed when someone starts knocking at the door. Tooru sighs, but feels his mood rise slightly while throwing the blankets off to the side. He walks slowly to the door, pausing only to check his appearance in the hallway mirror. Tooru’s hair is sticking out in all directions, and his eyes are still red and puffy. His lips are cracked, there are tear stains on his cheeks, and he desperately needs a shower.

 He gives the reflection a weak grin before opening the door.

 Ushijima Wakatoshi looks up from his phone, and nods slightly at Tooru.

  _I think I’m going to throw up,_ Tooru thinks, and moves to slam the door in Wakatoshi’s face.

 A hand grabs the edge of the doorframe and stops Tooru from shutting the door. Tooru glares up at Wakatoshi and opens his mouth to mock the larger man, but Wakatoshi interrupts him by lifting up a plastic bag.

 “I brought what you requested.”

 Tooru pauses, then grabs the bag and peers inside. Three large boxes of gourmet chocolate, and Love Actually.

 He hands the bag back to Wakatoshi. “You can stay until the movie is over.”

 Wakatoshi nods and follows Tooru inside, with a quiet “Pardon the intrusion,” while taking off his shoes. Tooru takes the plastic bag and grabs the movie, inserting the disc to the TV before settling back down into his nest of blankets. Wakatoshi sits in the opposite corner, not even sparing a glance towards Tooru.

 Not even fifteen minutes into the movie, and Tooru’s already realizing how _bad_ of an idea this actually is. Because who in their right mind would watch a movie about finding love, and one that has a cheating couple in it, the day after your heart is broken?

 Tooru can feel his eyes begin to water again and frantically starts to look for his tissue box, because there is _no way that he is going to cry in front of Wakatoshi, his rival since forever-_

 A hand grabs his arm and Tooru finds himself being pulled into Wakatoshi’s chest. His eyes widen in surprise and he lifts his head to see that Wakatoshi is still facing the TV, but his expression has softened slightly.

 Tooru sighs, then hides his face in Wakatoshi’s shoulder and proceeds to cry. He hears the TV click off, and feels arms wrap around him, drawing him closer. Tooru can feel Wakatoshi’s heartbeat against his cheek, a strong and steady rhythm. He focuses all attention on the rhythm, trying to match his breathing with the beat. Eventually Tooru calms down again, hiccuping every now and then, while Wakatoshi begins to rub comforting circles into his back.

 Tooru sniffles and leans away, rubbing his eyes and wiping his hands on Wakatoshi’s shirt. He looks everywhere _but_ at Wakatoshi, trying to figure out if he should say something, or if something should even be said.

 “You okay now?” Tooru finally looks at Wakatoshi, and is surprised to see that Wakatoshi looks genuinely concerned.

 Tooru takes a deep breath, and forces a smile. “No,” he replies truthfully.

 Wakatoshi frowns. All Tooru can think about is how the frown suits his face much better than concern. “Do you want to talk about it?” he offers, and Tooru shakes his head. He leans against Wakatoshi’s shoulders and sighs. His mind feels blurry. Hajime keeps reappearing in his thoughts, all the moments they’ve shared together seem to be on replay, like he’s trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

 Tooru looks at Wakatoshi’s hands and thinks,

  _Wakatoshi has bigger hands than Hajime._

 Those kind of thoughts start to overtake the memories.

  _Wakatoshi has a face better suited for frowning than Hajime._

  _Wakatoshi was a more powerful spiker than Hajime._

 The last one makes Tooru wince, but forces himself to say that it’s right even though every other part of him is screaming _no._

  _Wakatoshi kisses differently than Hajime._

 Tooru freezes, then slowly looks up at Wakatoshi’s face. He frowns, then stands and pulls Wakatoshi up with him. He can hear the confused noises coming from the other man, but Tooru doesn’t care. All he wants right now is to see if he’s actually _right_.

 “Oikawa, what are you-” Tooru slams the bedroom door shut and shoves Wakatoshi against the door, cutting his words short with a kiss. Their lips are smashed together and it hurts a little bit, but it doesn’t matter.

 Tooru pulls away for a moment and growls, “Shut up and fuck me.” He stands on his toes and kisses Wakatoshi again, opening his mouth instantly and letting his tongue slid against Wakatoshi’s lips. He feels them open up and a thought pops into Tooru’s mind.

  _Wakatoshi kisses much more harshly than Hajime ever did._

 And the thought makes Tooru smile. He grabs Wakatoshi’s shirt and forces him to turn around, pushing him backwards until Wakatoshi is falling backwards onto the bed. Tooru grabs Wakatoshi's shirt and yanks it over his head, letting his fingers graze over the defined muscles, and shudders at the sound of Wakakatoshi's soft moan. Tooru looks over the man in front of him with a smirk. It falls though, when he finally sees the hesitant look on Wakatoshi’s face.

 “Oikawa, this isn’t a good idea-”

 “I said shut up and fuck me.” Tooru sits on Wakatoshi’s lap and runs his fingers across the naked chest underneath him, smirking at how Wakatoshi shivers under his touch. Tooru leans down to Wakatoshi’s ear and whispers, “Besides, I know you’ve wanted to fuck me since middle school.”  Wakatoshi’s olive eyes grow wide and Tooru grins and grinds his hips down, moaning softly when he feels Wakatoshi harden underneath him. “I’ve never bottomed before, so be gentle with me, okay?” He looks down, drags his lower lip out from underneath his teeth, and smirks.

 He watches Wakatoshi’s eyes narrow and almost laughs when he’s grabbed by the waist and their positions are flipped, Tooru on his stomach, face pressed into the pillows and he feels Wakatoshi grind down on him, hard and rough.

 It’s exactly what Tooru needs.

 He feels his remaining clothes practically being ripped from his body and a long finger presses at his entrance. Tooru sighs and bites the pillow, making muffled moans as Wakatoshi stretches him, adding two more fingers at once.

 “I’m good now,” he whispers. Tooru turns his head and looks up at Wakatoshi through his lashes. Wakatoshi’s face remains stoic, but Tooru nearly whimpers when the fingers disappear. He wants to be filled again. He needs something to take up the empty space he feels.

 He hides his face in the pillows again and listens to Wakatoshi take off his own pants. He feels the tip begin to press in and squeezes the sheets, biting into the pillows to keep from crying out. The pain is unbelievable, but addictive.

 The hands on his hips tighten, and Tooru knows in the morning there will be bruises. He doesn’t care. In the morning he will hurt all over, but at least it will be better than the pain Iwaizumi left.

 Wakatoshi begins moving, and Tooru’s world goes black.

 

\----

 

When he wakes up, Wakatoshi is missing, and Tooru can’t feel his legs. He tries getting out of bed and crumples to the ground. He can’t stand without excruciating pain shooting through his entire body, especially his ass. Events from yesterday start to replay in his mind and Tooru gasps, his vision flickering for a second.

 In that second, Tooru is back on the floor, crying his heart and soul out after throwing Iwaizumi out.

 “Wakatoshi?” he calls out desperately. He still hurts. His heart hurts and he misses Iwaizumi and he just wants to forget it all again.

 He doesn’t get an answer.

And Tooru realizes that no matter what he does, he will always be abandoned.


End file.
